1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data processing system. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer-usable program code for preserving file locks while moving a software partition from one NFS client data processing system to a another NFS client data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A workload partition (WPAR) is a software partition that provides isolation of software services, applications, and administration by utilizing flexible software-defined boundaries within a single instance of an operating system. This means each WPAR will run its own copy of user space programs but share the kernel (operating system) with the rest of the WPARs and the global operating system. User space is not part of a kernel. A software partition has the look and feel of a stand-alone system. The software partition can be booted, accessed, and shutdown like a stand-alone data processing system. Normally, for such partitions, the file system data is stored on the local hard disks.
For the sake of mobility of software partitions that can be checkpointed on one data processing system and restarted on another, the entire file system has to reside on a remote data processing system, such as, for example, on a network file system (NFS) server. A network file system is a type of file system. An NFS server is the data processing system, which holds the NFS files. The NFS files are accessed by NFS client, which is a data processing system that accesses the data stored on the NFS server. The NFS protocol is the protocol used by the NFS client and The NFS server to communicate. Checkpointing is a method for saving the state of a running process so that it may be restarted at a later time. To preserve data integrity, as a software partition is moved from one data processing system to another, the state of the file locks on the remote file system has to be moved as well. Currently, checkpointing the file lock information from a source data processing system and restoring the file lock information on a target data processing system is extremely complicated or even impossible.